


Strays

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Strays

Luckys strays are important to him.  
He has a penchant for them,   
Just like Clint.   
Sn injured bird,   
Scruffy the dog.   
They become a part of their family.   
Lucky is protective,   
A d attentive towards them.  
Hd looks out for them.   
The pet is like his master.


End file.
